New Arrival
by bittersweetendingsforever
Summary: Hello and welcome to the DWMA. Original characters being accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**O.C.'s wanted!**

**Hello and welcome. **

**I am your host.**

**I will be taking the O.C.'s that you supply and forming a story around them.**

**However...**

**this is going to be a bit different than most O.C. Stories.**

**First and foremost;**

**I will not be limiting how many O.C.'s you are able to submit.**

**Secondly;**

**Your O.C.'s will go though a slight transformation that will be explained more thoroughly later on.**

**And lastly;**

**All Mary Sue entries will be lined up and shot one at a time in alphabetical order.**

**Now that I have explained the differences I will proceed to warn you...**

**All of my previous stories were amateur and are not a good representation of my skills...**

**You have been warned...**

**Now I need to tell you dear innocent reader more about this particular story.**

**I will need a before and after form of your O.C. **

**The before does not need to be highly detailed or impressive.**

**The before will not last very long...**

**You can fill out the entire report for the before or just small details.**

**The more detailed the before is the more face-time the before will get. **

**(if it is chosen)**

**And now without further ado **

**The DWMA Meister/Weapon fill out sheet!**

**The Before transformation:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Place of residence(where do they live. This will not be in the After transformation because they will be transferred to the DWMA in Nevada USA): **

**Knowledge of Soul Eater World (In this story it is not a anime/manga its a worldwide known thing. This is whether or not they knew they were destined to be a weapon or meister):**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Markings(Scars, tattoos, and/or birthmarks, etc.): **

**Basic body type:**

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**And the After transformation! (be as specific as possible)**

**Name(It can change from before just remember it is the same person):**

**Nickname:**

**Age(It can change from before just remember it is the same person. Please include birthday):**

**Gender(It can change from before just remember it is the same person):**

**Nationality:**

**Weapon, Meister, or Witch(please try to refrain from being more than one):**

**If Weapon what kind (please describe in detail if you do not know the proper name):**

**If Weapon Soul Resonance form(also describe in great detail please)**

**If Meister what weapon would you prefer(please describe in detail if you do not know the proper name):**

**If Witch what kind(animal type) and are you good or evil:**

**Crush(optional, can only be another O.C. No cast characters):**

**Eye color (It can change from before just remember it is the same person):**

**Hair(color, style, length):**

**Markings(scars, tattoos, birthmarks, etc.):**

**Full body description(please be detailed and put down skin color, body type, and a list of GENERAL sizes, i.e. height, weight, and cup size if you feel it's necessary. Its awkward but helpful. It can change from before but just remember it is the same person) :**

**Formal clothes:**

**Normal/battle clothes:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Personality(This too can change just try not to make it a dramatic change.):**

**Likes(Same as personality):**

**Dislikes(Also same as personality):**

**History (their past or background. Pretty much how they lived in the Before form. Please include notice of family members if there are any to take note of.):**

**A life long wish that must be fulfilled:**

**Music that they like(if any):**

**Secret talents: **

**Anything that I might have missed:**

**Thank you for submitting.**

**I will get back to you via PM if you are accepted.**

**You can PM me your O.C. Or leave it in the reviews.**

**Thank you again and have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**O.C.'s**

**This is just an update to hopefully get more characters and to announce who is accepted.**

**Currently I have three people completely approved of and one waiting**

**The excepted names are as follows**

**ForTheLoveOfBooksAndCupcakes- Melanie Holloway**

**Luckygirl1- Chiyoko Suzuki**

**TheWalkingGnome- December Braum**

**The last person who is waiting to submit their O.C.'s is Bixbeythewanderergoesboom.**

**Please contact me if I told you that I had accepted your O.C. And didn't put your name up on this chapter thing of sorts**

**And for the person who sent in a character as a guest**

**I am not accepting any characters from people who I can not P.M. To talk to them about their character.**

**So please, if you want your character in my story, make an account and P.M. Me your character.**

**Thank you all. The first real chapter should be up soon.**

**Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
